


Three Strangers

by awhitehead17



Series: Road Trip AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Background Cassie/Bart, Blushing, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Drinking, Fluff, Humour, Jason loves to tease Tim, M/M, Protective brothers, So does Steph, Steph is practically Tim's wingman, Timkon, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Every day for the past two weeks these three strangers have been coming into this bar and drinking. The one Steph was on about, the one Tim had been eyeing up, was tall and broad across the shoulders, he had short black hair, blue eyes and nicely tanned skin. He wears a lot of flannel and jeans which gives him that farm boy look and Tim can’t help but think that it’s cute and even hot.Or, thanks to Steph Tim's night goes differently to what he had originally planned for it to and things end up in a way he never expected it to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the bad summary of this story, I struggled to come up with something good, if I think of anything better I will change it. 
> 
> Any mistakes made in this story are my own.
> 
> Please enjoy the story! :D

“He’s cute.”

The unexpected voice from his right makes him jump, “What?”

“He’s a cutie, his friends aren’t too bad either.”

“What the hell you on about Steph?” Tim says giving his best friend a look.

Steph just rolls her eyes and smacks him on the shoulder, “You know exactly what I’m on about Tim.”

Tim shakes his head in denial, but he can already feel a blush coming up on his face, “No I don’t.”

“Tim. You have been eyeing him up since he walked through that door, which was 3 hours ago!”

Tim feels his face go even hotter, he shrugs his shoulders “I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Steph just looks at him and raises an eyebrow, “Oh course not! It’s not like every time he comes up to the bar you just happen to go to the other side and serve someone else.”

Tim opts for not saying anything and goes back cleaning the bar, he has to restrain himself from looking up over to where the very cute stranger and his friends are sat.

Every day for the past two weeks these three strangers have been coming into this bar and drinking, Tim has yet to learn what their names are, but there are two guys and a girl and they all look to be around his age. The one Steph was on about, the one Tim _had_ been eyeing up, was the tallest one out of the group. He was tall and broad across the shoulders, had short black hair and Tim’s pretty sure the guy has blue eyes and nicely tanned skin. Tim’s noticed that he wears a lot of flannel and jeans, it gives him that farm boy look and Tim can’t help but think that it’s cute and even hot.

Tim is startled from his thoughts by a voice, “Uh, hey.”

He jumps and looks up at the owner of the voice and sure enough it’s the exact stranger that Tim has been slightly obsessing over. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed the guy walk up to the bar while he was cleaning it. Tim stares wide eyed at him, he feels his heart hammering in his chest, his face has once again is growing hot and he can’t think of a coherent sentence to say to the guy.

Before the situation could get any more awkward Steph comes over and saves the day. She slides up next to Tim and smiles brightly at the stranger “Hey Conner, is it the usual?”

The stranger, Conner, smiles back and nods. “Yes please.”

After that Steph wonders off to get whatever his usual is. Tim carries on staring unsure on what to do because the stranger is _in front of him_ and he can’t get away to save whatever is left of his dignity.

“Dude you okay? You’re looking flushed.” The stranger, _Conner,_ is looking at him with what Tim is guessing is concern.

Tim straightens up, “Um I’m, I’m fine. Just lost in my own thoughts that’s all.” He lets out a small awkward laugh.

Steph appears back at his side with three beers in her hands, she wordlessly slides them over and takes the money that’s offered to her.

“Thanks Steph.”

Steph smiles sweetly before disappearing again leaving Tim with the hot stranger. _Conner, Steph had called him Conner._ At least he now had a name to go with the pretty face.

Once again Steph comes back and hands over the change to the man who immediately pockets it. However instead of disappearing with his drinks like Tim thought he would, he stayed standing at the bar. Tim was about to walk away but Conner was talking to him again, “Hey, when do you finish your shift?”

Tim looks at him to see the guy looking back at him, bold blue eyes staring at him that makes Tim’s heart pound in his chest. After a moment when Tim doesn’t answer Conner raises an eyebrow in question and Tim seems to remember that he’s actually got to answer. He spins around and looks at the clock before looking back at Conner.

“I finish in half an hour,” He tells the other man. Tim has a feeling he knows what this conversation will be like and is already trying to work out how to respond if certain questions come up.

“After you’re done why don’t I buy you a drink.” Conner says looking at him in a hopeful manner.

Tim feels bad, but he can’t help but decline and the only reason he’s declining is because he’s already made a fool of himself and he doesn’t need alcohol to be added into the mix and make things worse. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m need to get back home tonight, my brother’s have this big family thing planned and I promised I’d be there.” He lies giving Conner a small smile.

The other man goes to open his mouth, but Steph’s voice comes from behind him and stops him from talking, “Don’t listen to him Conner. For some reason he’s lying.” She then appears at his side once again, only this time she’s looking smug. Tim is struggling to keep his cool, what the fuck was she doing? He glares hard at his friend as she talks to the hot guy, Steph has definitely seen his look and it frustrates him even more as she completely ignores him like he wasn’t even there.

“Tim would love to have a drink with you, if you go back over to your friends I’ll send him over when he’s finished up here. I’m working all night from now anyway, so I can make sure he doesn’t escape.” She promises.

Conner looks conflicted, “I don’t want to keep him here against his will, if he doesn’t want to drink then I’m not going to force him. I want him to have a good time and forcing him to stay won’t achieve that.”

Hearing that just makes Tim’s crush on this guy rocket up by 100%. Not only is he hot and cute but he _cares_. Tim bets this guy is going to be the death of him. Tim goes to say something but once again Steph beats him to it “Oh honey, that’s sweet of you, but believe me when I say that he wants to he just won’t admit it.”

The guy hesitates before answering “Uh okay if you’re sure.” He then picks up the three drinks and walks away from the bar. Tim tries very hard to not stare at his ass as he walks away. Tim watches as he sits back down where his friends are and how they all engage in a conversation, in a very quick moment Tim sees the two friends shoot him looks before looking back at Conner. _Well I wonder what they’re talking about then._

Thinking about friends he turns around to Steph and smacks her on the shoulder, hard. “What the fuck did you think you were doing? Why would you do that?” He hisses at her.

Steph just steps away from him and gives him a bored look. “Why do you think genius? You’re interested, he’s clearly interested, and he finally asked you out to have drinks! Why would you turn that down you idiot and make up some bullshit lie to try and get out of it?”

Tim looks away from her and doesn’t answer. She always sees right through him dammit and because of that he bets she already knows the answers to her own questions.

After a moment of silence Steph sighs “Right, well anyway we have work to do so let’s do it.”

 

As it gets closer to the end of his shift Tim gets more anxious. He keeps sneaking glances over to Conner’s table where he sees the three of them engaged in conversation. They’re all clearly good friends and have been for years, surely it would be awkward when Tim joins them. Its not like he can escape from going over there and joining them either, he knows Steph is keeping an eye on him like a hawk and true to her promise she will not let him leave without having some drinks with them.

When his shift is finally over he fills in his hours he’s worked that day and grabs his jacket. He walks out of the bar and stands at the other side. Steph is immediately in front of him smiling. “So…”

“I hate you.” Tim tells her as he gets out his wallet, “Can I have four beers please, or whatever they have been drinking all night.”

Steph nods before disappearing, she comes back with the drinks and hands them over. “Here, Tim relax you’ll be fine. I bet you’ll even have lots of fun.” She tells him, forever the optimist.

Tim hands her the money, “Yeah well we’ll have to see. I may as well make a good first impression to at least the other two and try and make up to Conner by buying them drinks first.”

Steph gives him his change. “You’ll be fine as I said. Now go have fun.”

Tim sends her a scowl before picking up the four drinks. He starts to make his way over to the occupied table. Its an easy journey as the club wasn’t too busy that night, they have their regulars and a few others in but that’s only because it’s currently a weekday night. If it was the weekend it would be packed.

When Tim got close to the table Conner notices him and waves him over the rest of the way.

Conner grins at him “Steph kept her promise then.”

His smile made Tim’s heart stutter. “Yeah she did.” He smiles back at Conner feeling himself blushing. Remembering that there are two others at the table Tim places the drinks down on the table and spreads them out to each person “I brought you guys drinks hope you don’t mind.”

“I have no clue who you are, but I like you already.” The other guy at the table claims taking a sip from the drink Tim had just placed down.

“Oh yeah! Sorry,” Conner suddenly bursts out “Guys this is Tim and Tim this is Bart and Cassie.”

“Hi.” He greets weakly. At least he finally knows their names.

“Conner move your fat ass and make room for him to sit down.” Cassie tells him.

Conner looks sheepish as he moves to the side making room for Tim to sit. Tim sits down and finds himself opposite Cassie with Bart diagonal to him and Conner directly to his left.

It goes silent for a few awkward beats and Tim’s just thankful for the loud music in the background, it makes the moment a little more bearable. Tim’s trying to come up with a question he can ask the three strangers, but his mind is keeps running blank. _This is the exact thing I wanted to avoid, thanks Steph._ Thankfully Cassie is the one who breaks it with a comment, “Nice club you guys got running here by the way Tim. The three of us have really enjoyed coming here.”

Tim’s taken back by the comment, its not very often he gets people complimenting his work space right to his face. “Thanks, but I’m not really the one you should be thanking, its my manger you ought to thank. I’m just here to get paid, serve drinks and watched people get pissed.” Tim tells them. Truth be told he likes working here, a lot. Steph is definitely a major factor in why he likes it here, the two of them get along really well.

The three others all laugh at his comment. “Yeah well, it’s hard to find a place with a good atmosphere, this place is cool.” Conner comments from next to him.

“I assumed you guys liked it here, you’ve been in like nearly every day for the last couple of weeks.” Tim says.

“Yeah, as we said it’s got a good atmosphere.” Cassie repeats.

As they talk Tim picks up on something “You guys aren’t from Gotham are you?” It was after he said it he realises that he actually voiced his question. He quickly tries to cover it up “I’m sorry I wasn’t meant to pry, it’s just your individual accents suggest you lot aren’t from around here.”

“Dude chill. Its cool.” Bart tells him with a laugh. “Yeah, we’re all from different places, we’re on a road trip!”

“Road trip? You guys are on a road trip and you stopped off in Gotham of all places?” Tim questions. Why would anyone want to stop in Gotham?

“We’re actually heading for San Francisco, we saw that Gotham was a couple hours away from where we were, so we decided to see what this city is all about. We’re leaving at the end of this week.” Conner tells him.

Tim nods taking a sip of his drink. He won’t ever admit it out loud but he’s disappointed to hear that they’ll be leaving, that Conner will be leaving.

“How long you guys been traveling for? San Francisco is miles away, you guys really road tripping it?” Tim asks curiously.

“We’ve been on the road together for about 4 months now, just traveling here there and everywhere really. It’s been a lot of fun, we have definitely had some crazy ass adventures.” Cassie says smiling.

“Sounds fun.” Tim laughs taking another sip.

“Right, you will not believe what happened when we were in New York….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night Progresses On.

For most of the night Tim was being told stories about their travels so far and being shown pictures. Some of their stories nearly had him in tears because of how much he was laughing at them.

It was Tim’s turn to by the next lot of drinks and by this point he was beginning to feel it going to his head, but he was actually having a lot of fun so he wasn’t too bothered by it. He can’t remember the last time he had this much fun, he’s had good laughs with his brothers and Steph, but laughing until he couldn’t breathe? He couldn’t remember. It makes a nice change.

“Hello you, long time no see.” Steph smiles at him.

“Hey Steph.” He smiles back.

“How’s it going? I’m guessing it’s going well considering you’re still here and on the right road for one hell of a headache in the morning.”

Tim nods smiling widely. “It is. It is going well. Four drinks please.” Tim places the money on the bar as she disappears to get the drinks.

When she comes back she slides the drinks over and takes the money. When she’s giving him his change he tells her “Did you know that they’re on a road trip? They’re travelling right across America.”

She raises an eyebrow in question “Really? I didn’t know that. What the hell did they stop in Gotham for?”

Tim shrugs taking the drinks, “No idea but I’m not complaining.”

He leaves the bar and returns to the table. He hands out the drinks and sits back down. It wasn’t long until Cassie is suddenly squealing in delight as a song comes on. She reaches over and grabs Bart’s hand and starts to drag him away from the table “Come on! We’re so dancing to this.”

Tim watches in amusement as she drags a very pliant Bart onto the dance floor. From next to him he feels Conner nudging him slightly to the side “What…”

“Come on let’s go join them” He says, still urging Tim off the seat. Tim complies but doesn’t move once he's standing.

“I’m not much of a dancer, you can go.”

Conner gives him an unimpressed look before reaching over and grabbing his hand, he then starts to drag Tim to the dance floor. Tim puts up very little fight because he was to busy concentrating on their linked hands, Conner’s is much bigger than his and suddenly very interesting thoughts pop in his head about what he thinks Conner could possibly do with those hands.

They get to the dance floor and Conner pulls him in into the middle where the other two are. Tim immediately feels awkward, the other three are having fun and letting loose but he finds he just can’t let himself go. He sways side to side and bops his head in time with the beat but can’t stop feeling awkward. He was about to give up and retreat back to the table when suddenly Conner reaches out and drags him close. He throws an arm over Tim’s shoulder and starts to move, forcing Tim to move with him. “Dude, stop being so uptight. Have a little fun.” Conner tells him.

Tim doesn’t say anything, as much as he likes Conner’s arm around him and the closeness they are he can’t help but wanting to get off the dance floor. He endures another two songs of bad dancing with Conner’s arm still around him when Cassie reaches over and drags them both in close. “Let's get outta here.”

Conner nods and starts to drag Tim off the dance floor. As they walk past the bar Tim removes Conner’s arm telling the other man he’ll meet him outside. Conner heads out with a nod and Tim goes to the bar looking for Steph. In a matter of seconds his best friend is in front of him.

“What’s going on? You guys leaving?” She asks eagerly.

Tim nods “Yeah so I’ll see later and before you ask I have no idea what we’re going to be doing.”

Steph gives him a knowing look with a smirk “Ooohhh… Timmy’s going to be getting some!” She teases.

Tim leans over the counter and smacks her “Its not like that!”

“Whatever you say Tim. Just know that I want _all_ the details.”

“Bye Steph.” With that Tim leaves and sees the other three waiting for him outside. Without even thinking about it he stands up close to Conner who instantly wraps an arm around him. The four of them begin to walk away from the club.

“So what do you guys wanna do?” Cassie asks after a few minutes.

Bart is there dragging her in close and mouthing at her neck “Well I know what I wanna do.”

Cassie giggles “Is that so?” Bart nods but Cassie is then pushing him away from her “Well we can’t, there are two other people here and it’d be rude if we ignore them and disappear.”

Tim feels Conner shrug “You guys should know by now that I don’t care, as long as I don’t see anything to explicit I’m good. You guys can go, I’ve got Tim here anyway.”

Cassie and Bart both look at Tim and Tim shrugs “I don’t care, you guys do whatever you want to.”

Cassie looks unsure but Bart is next her beaming “Awesome thanks dudes, talk to you in the morning.”

Tim and Conner watch them wonder off with their hands linked. Once they’re out of sight Tim and Conner start walking. Its silent between them but surprisingly its comfortable. “Hey um, do you want to come back to my place? It’s not far from here. That is if you want to, I can’t imagine going back to where they’ll be occupied any fun. Its up to you.” Tim gets out nervously.

Conner answers straight away, “Yeah man. Sounds cool.”

Tim looks up to see the other man smiling down at him and Tim can’t help but smile back.

* * *

The first move is made by Conner in the elevator on the way up to Tim’s apartment. One minute they were stood side by side and the next suddenly Tim is being crammed into the corner. Tim places his hands over Conner’s shoulders as the other mans hands rest on his hips. Looking up Tim can see the interest in Conner’s eyes. Deep down he knows it’s a bad idea but he does nothing to stop Conner as the man captures him in a kiss.

Its messy but Tim doesn’t care as he feels Conner’s tongue brush against his and as he feels the warmth of the others mouth. Conner’s lips are soft and his movements are meaningful. They’re first make out session is interrupted by the elevator stopping and arriving to Tim’s floor. They stop kissing but don’t move away from one another as Tim leads them to his apartment.

They enter and Tim turns the light on. That’s as far as he gets before Conner is dragging him in for another hot kiss. They stand kissing for a minute or so before Tim starts to push Conner towards his couch in the living room.

Its only when Tim is straddling Conner on the couch that he realises what is actually happening. He had been to caught up in the moment to actually realise what was going on and what was about to happen. He was _straddling and making out with the hot stranger, who he had been eyeing up for nearly two weeks, in his apartment, on his couch._

Getting his senses together Tim pulls away from the hot and messy kiss. Conner starts to lean up to chase him but Tim sits straight up and gives the man a look. “Are we sure about this? I mean this is pretty sudden.”

Conner looks up at him confused “I guess so? Don’t you wanna, you know…” Conner grinds his hips up against Tim’s and Tim the jolt travel right through him leaving him breathing a little heavier than before.

“ _Yes_ , I wanna, yes. But, I mean this is just going to be a one-night stand isn’t it? I kind of don’t want it to be just a one-night stand.” He admits.

Conner leans up and starts to pull him back down, “It doesn’t have to be a one stand.”

They share a light kiss before Tim is pulling away again. “I’m sure that’s what they all say. Plus, you’re leaving soon so there’s no point-”

Conner shuts him up with another kiss. They kiss for longer this time and Tim can’t help but think about how perfect the other man’s mouth is. He is an excellent kisser. Tim gets himself together again and pulls away “I don’t think we should.” He says breathlessly. He really wants to, and if the way his groin is aching in his pants is anything to go by he wants too but he just doesn’t think it’s a wise idea for the long run.

Underneath him Conner looks disappointed and Tim doesn’t blame him. Tim had practically brought him to his apartment just to tell him he didn’t want to, its like he’s been leading him on all night just to get rejected at the end. Tim feels like an asshole, but it just doesn’t feel right to give his body over to someone who he had only met hours ago.

He doesn’t do one-night stands.

“Dude don’t worry about it. I understand okay. I want you to have a good time and doing something you won’t enjoy isn’t worth it. I can go if you-”

“No!” Tim bursts out, “No its okay, I want you here, just because I don’t want to have sex doesn’t mean I want you to go. I mean um…” Tim looks away embarrassed. “I could stick a film on or something, I’m sure I’ve got some food in the kitchen for us to have if you’re hungry.”

Conner is smiling up at him “Yeah sure, sounds good.”

Tim climbs off him and enters the kitchen, scrounging around his nearly empty cupboards he finds a few things they can have. He drops those pieces in the living before going into his bedroom and grabbing his blanket.

Within minutes both him and Conner were snuggled up on the couch next to each other and wrapped up in the blanket. They don’t speak much but they do share kisses often, though none of them are as passionate as the ones before.

About half way through the second film Tim starts to feel his eyes dropping and Conner must have noticed because he’s asking, “Where’s your bedroom?”

Tim mumbles the location of his room and suddenly he’s being picked up off the couch and carried to his room. Tim would be embarrassed if he wasn’t too busy being tired. He just curls further in Conner’s embrace and tucks his face against the man’s neck liking how warm the other man is.

In no time at all they reach the bedroom and Conner carefully places Tim on his bed and goes to move away but Tim reaches out and snags the back of his shirt “Stay…” he mumbles.

Tim senses that Conner hesitates before the other man is moving on to the bed next to him. Tim curls up into his side and feels himself dosing off. The last thing he remembers before going out cold is the way Conner’s arm wraps around him and pulls him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, both Dick and Jason will be turning up in the next chapter so stay tuned! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick come over Tim's unannounced, Steph Once again puts Tim in his place and arrangements are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time guys! Hope you enjoy.  
> Also this all happens in the same day, which is the next day from the last chapter just to make that clear.

Tim’s woken up by the sound of knocking. He opts for ignoring but it doesn’t go away. He groans angrily and carries on ignoring it right up until he hears his door being open and the sound of keys rattling. Then there’s a voice speaking out “Yo, baby bird you here?”

At that Tim shoots right up in bed. What the hell is he doing here? Tim then remembers the man next to him, thankfully still asleep. Conner’s face is lax in his sleep and Tim even sees a bit drool coming from his mouth, but he finds it hard to be disgusted by the sight. The man’s hair is completely frazzled and at some point during the night he had taken off his shirt leaving him topless and leaving Tim with a mighty fine view of his upper body.

Unfortunately, Tim doesn’t get to study his body because another voice is calling out “Timmy you in here?”

In a panic Tim scrambles out of bed and flies to his bedroom door, he swings it open and closes it loudly. He runs through his apartment until he sees the two people invading his space without permission, “What are you guys doing here?” He asks crossing his arms over his chest.

They both spin around look at him “Timmy you are here and you’re alive.”

Tim rolls his eyes and scowls “Yes I’m alive. What are you doing here?” He demands.

His brothers both frown. “Tim its Thursday…” Jason trails off.

Tim gives him a look “So?”

“Thursday is family brunch… you know what Alfred had set up to keep tabs on us and to see that we’re alive and well…” Dick tells him slowly.

“What time is it?” He asks feeling dread in his stomach.

“1 in the afternoon. You missed it baby bird, you didn’t answer any texts or calls, you had Alfred worried so he sent us over to see what was up.”

Tim face palms feeling ashamed. He can’t believe he missed family brunch and that he worried Alfred. Great, he’s in for a lecture with the elderly man later. He had completely forgotten about that because he was busy with Conner…. With Conner, who is still in the other room and his brothers are standing in his front room. God he hopes Conner stays asleep until they go.

“Yeah well… as you can see I’m alive. So, all is good here, now you both can leave. So, see you later.”

His bothers stare at him, both are unmoved and are raising an eyebrow at him. “Baby bird… have you seen yourself this morning?” Jason asks with a smirk.

Getting a bad feeling from the way Jason asked that question he rushes to the living room mirror to take in his appearance. He’s currently got a bad case of bed hair, he has some bags underneath his eyes and lips are still slightly swollen from making out with Conner. It’s what he’s wearing that horrifies him, he’s wearing _Conner’s_ shirt. It was the shirt he was wearing underneath the flannel, it was way too big on Tim and was dropping off one of his shoulders. Looking down he sees that it just hangs off him down to mid-thigh and he realises that he wasn’t even wearing any pants and is only in his boxers which are being covered by the giant shirt.

In the mirror Tim sees himself turn scarlet. He’s dreading these next moments as his brothers stand next to him with amused looks. The thing was he doesn’t even remember putting Conner’s shirt on or even taking off his pants, clearly he must have done it during the night while he was drowsy from sleep.

“Had a good night have we Timmer’s?” Jason’s asks looking smug, clearly saving this moment for black mail for a later date.

Tim groans and buries his face in his hands as Dick makes a comment “It’s not like you to have a one-night stand Timmy, who was the guy? Was he cute?”

Tim doesn’t answer but he looks up as he hears footsteps. His eyes widen in horror as he sees Jason making his way towards Tim’s bedroom. Tim sprints across the room and snags the back of his brother’s jacket and proceeds to drag him away from the room. “Do not go there.” He hisses at the older man.

Jason carries on looking amused, “What are you hiding Tim, he’s still in there isn’t he?” Tim’s silence gives Jason his answer. “Hot damn,” Jason turns and looks at the eldest of the three “Looks like Tim is getting some huh? It’s about time.”

Tim glares at Jason. “Nothing like that even happened, we made out a bit sure but never went past that. I wasn’t comfortable to take it any further and we ended up watching movies. I got tired so we moved to the bedroom where we both passed out. Nothing happened. How I got his shirt was because I changed during the night and accidently picked up his instead of mine.” Tim answers the questions before his brothers could even ask them.

Jason looks like he’s got more to say but before he could speak Dick was stepping in suddenly looking concerned, “He didn’t force you or anything right?”

Tim shakes his head “No he didn’t. He respected my boundaries.”

Dick relaxes a bit after hearing that “Okay good. As long as you’re safe. We’re going to get going now, just make sure you give Alfred a call and an apology later. Are you working at WE today at all?”

“I’ll be fine Dick, I can look after myself. I will and no not today, though I have work to do on the laptop which I can do here, I will be tomorrow though.”

Dick nods and starts for the door with Jason reluctantly following behind him. They bid their farewell and leave Tim to his apartment. He heads back to his bedroom and opens the door. He finds Conner sat on the edge of the bed on his phone. He’s still topless but has his pants and shoes on. The bed behind him is all made and looking neat and Tim couldn’t help it but think _god this man is perfect isn’t he?_

“Hey.” He calls out.

Conner looks up from the phone and smiles, “Morning, or shall I say afternoon. Oh, that’s where my shirt went, I was looking for it.”

Tim smiles sheepishly at the man, “Sorry about that I accidently put it on during the night instead of my own.” He internally winces, it sounded so fake but yet it was the truth.

“No problem.” Conner stands up, allowing Tim to fully look at his toned body. Tim sucks in the image, there are definitely a few fantasies he could think up about that body. After a moment of staring Tim distracts himself by taking off the shirt and handing it back to the right owner before getting his own on.

As Conner puts his shirt on he asks, “How’s your head?”

Tim turns and faces him, he’s now in all the right clothing and is fully covered up, he shrugs “Okay I guess, there’s a light pounding in the back of the skull that I’ve just noticed, but nothing that coffee won’t fix.”

Conner gives him a concerned look which causes Tim’s breathing to stutter, _goddamn those eyes._ “I think you should have some pain killers and some water instead of coffee...”

Tim shakes his head smiling, “Na, coffee will work, it always does.”

Tim watches with amusement as Conner opens his mouth, most likely to protest against Tim and his coffee, but he closes it pretty quick, deciding that it wasn’t worth the effort apparently. Conner then puts his flannel on and waves his phone around “I should get going. Cassie and Bart are waiting for me.”

Tim swallows thickly “Yeah of course.” He starts to lead the way to his front door. At the door they stop and face each other.

“You didn’t feel forced or anything last night right?” Conner asks him, looking worried.

Tim shakes his head “No not at all. I’m sorry that we didn’t you know… but I just felt like it wasn’t right.”

“No, it’s alright I get it, I promise I understand. I enjoyed the movies.”

Tim smiles “So did I, I enjoyed the whole night actually.” Tim highlights that because he knows that was the other man’s objective to begin with.

“Okay. Uh, are you working tonight?”

Tim nods “Yeah I’m working, you guys going to come over tonight?”

“Yep.” They share another smile.

“I’ll see you tonight then?” Tim asks.

Conner nods. Tim then leans up and captures Conner’s mouth in a kiss for a last time. The other man wastes no time in kissing him back.

They part after a few minutes both smiling widely. “I gotta go. See you tonight.” Conner says finally opening the door.

“Yeah, see you later.” Tim says as the man leaves his apartment.

* * *

 

Tim was immediately ambushed by Steph as soon as he walked into work that night. She grabs his arm and drags him behind the bar and out of sight from everyone else. She then grabs his shoulders and violently shakes him “So, what happened!” She asks eagerly.

Tim takes Steph’s hands off him and holds them away. He looks at her “Nothing happened alright.”

She makes a high pitched whining sound “Tiiiiimmm......”

Tim rolls his eyes and lets go of her hands. “Nothing like that anyway. We went back to my apartment and he stayed over the night. We made out, a lot and Steph I have to tell you that man is truly something. He was polite, he respected my boundaries, he’s _hot_ and a _very_ good kisser.” He informs her, there’s no point hiding anything. Steph could actually put professional detectives to shame because when she wants answers she will find them by any means necessary.

She starts slapping him, “If you feel like that why didn’t you go for the homerun!”  

He slaps her hands away “Because it didn’t feel right. You know me, I don’t do one-night stands. If I knew I would be seeing him again then yeah sure I would have but I won’t be, I’m not giving my body over like that.”

Steph gives him a pout, “Okay, fair enough. But that’s your loss. I sure as hell wouldn’t have passed up the opportunity.”

“Yeah I know you wouldn’t have. I wanted too, don’t get me wrong, but it just didn’t feel right.”

Steph leans over and cups his face in her hands. She then squishes his face “Oh Timmy, you have it so bad!”

Tim doesn’t bother pushing her away this time, he just shakes head “No I don’t, it isn’t that bad.”

“You really do Tim.” She actually looks sympathetic but Tim can see the gleam in her eyes, she’s finding this whole situation, _his situation,_ hilarious. “You have been falling for this guy, hard, ever since you saw him nearly two weeks ago. Then you find out he’s going on a road trip and that you’ll never see him again. You’ll be crushing over that perfect face of his for years to come-”

“Alright that’s enough!” He snaps finally breaking free from her grasp.

“Well I’m just saying that’s all. Well you know the saying there’s plenty more fish in the sea.”

“Yeah whatever.” Tim mumbles. “Come on, we have work to do.”

 

Tim keeps an eye out for Conner the whole time. He even begins to doubt that the man wasn’t coming in that night after half an hour passes from his usual arrival time. An hour later Conner and his friends stroll in, Tim’s doubt disappears and gets replaced by giddiness.

The three of them walk up to the bar and to Tim’s surprise they all take seats at the bar instead of their normal table they’ve been sat. Tim smiles at them “Hey guys.”

“Hey.” They all chorus back.                                           

“Want the usual?” He questions. Last night he had worked out that their usual just meant three beers. In answer they each nod and Tim disappears to grab their drinks before returning to them. After giving Bart his change back from buying the drinks Tim hovers around them awkwardly, not knowing on how to approach them. He really wants to talk to Conner but has no idea on what to say to the other man.

In the end he’s distracted from the three of them when a small wave of people come in and starts crowding the bar.

At the end of the small rush there’s time to have a quick breather. From where he started to wipe down the bar he sees Conner waving at him to get his attention. Dropping the cloth he walks over and faces the man “Want another round?” He asks, assuming that’s why he got called over.

Conner shakes his head “Uh no. I wanted to talk to you that’s all.”

“Oh.” Tim can feel himself blushing. He looks around the bar to see if any customers need serving but it's all quiet at the bar, either way there are three other people working that night he’s sure they can serve them if someone comes up. He turns back to Conner “What’s up?” He says lamely.

The man seems hesitant but after getting a nudge of encouragement from Cassie next to him he opens his mouth and speaks, “Um, the three of us” Conner jesters to himself and the other two “Were wondering if you fancied joining us, on the rest of this road trip.”

Before Tim could even question it Conner is rambling on “I know it's really sudden and I know we’ve all just met and how you would literally have to just drop everything, but if you want to come along the offer is there. Of course you don’t have to, we wouldn’t feel offended or nothing.”

Tim gapes at him for a moment, unsure on how to respond. Just like the night before Steph wonders over, she sends them a smile as she wraps a hand around Tim’s bicep. “Sorry guys I’ve just got to borrow him for a moment.”

Tim lets her drag him away and back into where they were at the start of their shifts, out the way from everyone. She spins around and prods him in the chest “You should go.”

“Steph-”

“No. Don’t go over thinking it. You are going to go.” She tells him, crossing her arms over her chest looking very defiant.

“Steph, I can’t just drop everything-” He starts to protest but she’s there shaking her head.

“Oh please, like you really need this job anyway. I can easily get you time off, plus it's not like you’ve had any time off this year yet so you can say that you’re collecting.”

“What about WE?”

“I can get you the time off from their as well.” She tells him confidently.

“Steph-”

“I’m sure Bruce would manage running _his_ company on his own for a few months Tim and same again, you’ve had very little time off, I’m sure your dad will let you off.”

Tim rolls his eyes, “Yeah sure. What the hell would I say to him ‘oh by the way Bruce I’m going off on a road trip with three people I just met only yesterday, I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone but you can manage without me.’” Steph gives him a pointed look “I am not saying that!”

“I think it’ll do you good. You haven’t left Gotham in years for something that wasn’t a business trip, you really like this guy and it’s a chance for adventure!”

Tim sighs rubbing his forehead with his hand “And what the hell would the others say about this?”

Steph then looks like she’s gone into deep thought but it wasn’t long until she perks up and clicks her fingers “Alfred would encourage you to go and bake you a pie. Dick would also encourage you to go but won’t release you until he’s given you a safety lecture. Jason would be all for you going claiming that you’re finally getting some, he’ll demand that you bring him back something from Vegas and tell you to go to the casino’s and Damian would do that ‘tt’ sounds he makes and pretend that he’s happy that you’ll be gone for who knows how long but secretly wishes for you not to go.”

At the end Steph just stands there looking proud of herself.

Tim frowns, now considering it. It has been a long time since he had left Gotham that wasn’t on a business trip with WE and also with Bruce’s company it’s been going on steady for a while now and it looks like it’ll be nothing else other than that for the see able future. He remembers the details they were sharing with him last night about their adventures so far and Tim has to admit it sounds like it would be a blast. Not only that but he’ll get the chance to see Conner everyday and have the opportunity to get to know him better. Maybe some time off would be good.

He looks over at Steph raising an eyebrow sceptically, “You’d be able to pull some strings with people and get me time off?”

His best friends scoffs like he had just offended her greatest honour but then she’s smirking “Of course. Leave all that to me.”

Tim nods, trusting her. After a moment they both return back to the bar. Tim sees that it hasn’t gotten any busier since they disappeared and thankfully Conner, Cassie and Bart are still in the same seats. He walks over to them and he tries not to take notice about how Conner picks up at the sight of seeing him.

Tim stands in front of them “Um, would you guys have enough room in your car for me, if I come along?” He asks them.

Tim watches the three of them share a smile then Bart starts beaming directly at him “Of course dude! We wouldn’t have invited you along if we didn’t.” Tim can make out the silent ‘duh’ on the end of that sentence.

Now feeling stupid over that question he asked, he nods “Okay. Um, when are you guys leaving? I would like to come so it's a yes from me.”

Conner smiles widely at him “Awesome. We’re heading out around noon on Saturday, maybe we could come and pick you up.”

“Sounds good, what do I need to pack?”

“Anything you want.” Cassie tells him.

Tim smiles, he’s starting to get excited about it. He can’t remember the last time he had done something like this.

Thoughts about the road trip are pushed away in his mind as customers started to come up to the bar and as Tim is reminded that the fact he is at work and he has a job to do. Tim isn’t able to talk to the three others for the rest of the night due to how busy the club had gotten which was strange as it was only a Thursday, but at some point he was able to swap phone numbers with Conner who promised that he’d call the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim wasn’t able to start packing until he got home from WE late Friday afternoon. The day had dragged and he was happy to be home. He was even happier about the fact he was leaving the city tomorrow just after noon.

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. How _crazy_ it was. He was going to be gone for who knows how long with three strangers he had only properly met a couple days ago, one of which he has a major crush on despite not really knowing him and whom he nearly had sex with.

During his time at the office today Steph had texted him and told him she’s been able to get it all sorted and he has unlimited time off work on both ends. Well she didn’t tell him like that, her text consisted of too many smiley faces with the words _‘the deed has been done...’_ but Tim knew what she meant anyway. He briefly wonders how she got around his adoptive father but decides not to question it and just accepts it.

Conner had also texted him and they made arrangements so they will be picking Tim up from his apartment around 1 in the afternoon due to a food top up they gotta do first.

The day was now moving into the evening and Tim has most of his stuff packed into a large duffle bag. He’s only packed the essentials and he will be taking a rucksack with him anyway which will carry extra essentials. He has no idea what the other three have planned for this trip and he wants to be prepared. He also has packed his camera, as he’s going on this trip there’s bound to be many opportunities for him to get high quality photos and also it’s the chance to get back into his childhood hobby of photography.

He was double checking everything when suddenly there was knocking at his door. Tim stops what he was doing and heads for the door but before he could open it, it was already being opened and two people are coming through. The smell of Chinese hits him and he looks disbelievingly at his brothers who have intruded his apartment, again. He watches them make themselves at home on his couch as they start to share out the food.

Closing the door he asks them “What are you guys doing here?”

“Well our little brother is about to disappear for who knows how long with people who we don’t know, we wanted to get one more bro bonding night in before you leave us forever.” Dick says turning the TV on. Tim rolls his eyes and walks to the couch.

“The demon spawn would have been here but apparently he already had arrangements to stay over a friends or something.” Jason informs him, opening a pot of something.

Tim scoffs, “Didn’t even know he had any friends.”

Jason laughs while Dick scolds him “Tim! You shouldn’t say things like that.”

Tim ignores him and plonks himself down in between his older brothers. There was no chance of getting rid of them, they’ve all played this game before and they all know how it ends so it's easier just to give in at the start to avoid any bloodshed later on.

 

Tim guesses that his brother’s patience must have worn out because during the third film as Jason is grabbing the remote and turning down the volume. He shifts in his seat so he’s facing Tim and levels him with a firm look. “Now, Timmy. You’re going to answer our questions with no trouble.”

In response Tim just frowns and asks his own question “How did you guys know I was going away anyway?”  

“I was there when Stephanie rang Bruce. I was in his office with him at the time and I have to say that girl is very persistent. She won over Bruce easily to get you the time off, but I’m guessing that he just felt it was time for you to have a break anyway so that’s why he gave in easily.” Dick tells him. “After getting Bruce to tell me what that was about I then spilled the beans to Jason and we then arranged to come over here and speak with you.”

Tim nods in understanding, that makes sense. He looks over at Jason, “What are the questions?” He already has an idea what they could be.

“1, who are you going with. 2, is it that guy you were with earlier in the week. 3, do you know how long you will be gone for. 4 bring me back something from Vegas. 5, what time are you leaving? 6, we brought a pie from Alfred for you.”

“Right okay. 1, they are called Conner, Cassie and Bart. 2, yes it is. 3, no idea I’m afraid. 4 maybe depends if we even go there. 5, they’re picking me up at 1. 6, really, what pie?”

“1, okay fine. 2, what one is it Conner or Bart? 3, you’re useless, I thought you were supposed to be smart. 4, you _have_ to go to Vegas. 5, okay that’s fine. 6, I honestly have no idea, all I know is that it's cooked and already sliced for you to easily share out.”

“2, he’s Conner. 3, well sorry, I didn’t realise I had a time plan I needed to stick to. 4, it’s up to the others whether we go or not, it’s not in my power to choose. 6, okay.”

“2, is he hot? 3, fuck you. 4, you should make them go.”

“2, yes he definitely is. 3, rude. 4, I’m not forcing them to do anything.”

“2, I want proof. 4, you gotta go Vegas.”

“2, I don’t have any proof, is my word not enough?”

“2, no it really isn’t.”

“2, well tough shit.”

The conversation ends with Tim and Jason glaring at one another. While a lot of information was shared with the second eldest, clearly it all wasn’t enough to please him. Tim breaks the glaring in favour of doing an eye roll.

From next to him Dick is then speaking up, “Jay, we can easily come back tomorrow to see him off. That way we can see what his boyfriend looks like and give our opinions. I’m curious into seeing what he looks like if he’s got Timmy’s attention.”

Tim spins around to stare at his eldest brother in horror while behind him Jason is beaming like a little kid on Christmas. “Good idea Dickie but you know what is an even better idea than that, why don’t we just stay the night and see him off tomorrow.”

It’s Dick’s turn to be beaming like a child. Tim just buries his face in his hands and groans. This is not how he expected this night to go like. As he hides his face in his hands it's only then he remembers what Dick said. “Conner isn’t my boyfriend.” He blurts out.

Tim feels a hand pat his back “Whatever you want to believe Tim.” Dick says.

“He’s not.” He denies stubbornly.

“The other night tells us differently.” Jason comments and Tim can just tell he was smirking.

Tim looks away from his hands to level a glare at Jason “As I told you nothing happened. We made out and that’s as far as we got. We ended up cuddling in bed, end of story.”

Jason makes a loud and an obnoxious yawning sound that has Tim scowling at him.

“Whatever you say Timbo. When was the last time you got laid anyway?”

Tim gives him a look. “Does it matter when I last got laid? Why are you so interested?”

Dick then unhelpfully joins in the conversation “I think it was when he was with Steph truth being told. So, what, like seven years ago.”

“Oh my God!” Tim exclaims dramatically. He then stands up and starts walking away from the couch “I’m so done with this conversation.”

Tim goes back to his room to get the final pieces together for his bag. As he does he looks at his phone to see he’s got a couple of messages, one from Conner while the other was from Stephanie. Conner was asking him if he had a sleeping bag and if he did he should bring it while Steph asked what time he was leaving the next day as she wants to see him off.

Tim texts back, _yes_ to Conner and _1 o’clock_ to Steph. He was finally zipping up his bag, satisfied with everything in it, when he hears knocking on the bedroom door. He lets out a sigh and sits on the bed watching the door open to reveal Dick. Dick closes the door behind and steps towards Tim, “You know we were only teasing right? We didn’t mean anything by it.”

Tim sighs again, feeling slightly bad “I know.”

Dick kneels in front of him and places his hands on Tim’s knees looking up at him with concern, “Do you really want to go on this trip Tim?” He asks softly.

“I do yeah.” He nods.

“You’re not being forced into it are you?”

“No. I know it's all sudden and that I don’t really know these people but it’s something I want to do. It’s something different and it's getting me out of Gotham.” Tim tells him.

Dick then moves so he’s sat on the bed next to Tim. He reaches over and pulls Tim into his side “If you’re sure buddy. I just want you to be safe and be sure of what you want.”

Tim leans into the touch. As annoying as it can get, the protective sides of his brothers are definitely one of his favourites. It makes him feel loved and wanted in the family. He nods, “I’ll be fine. I’ll be fine Dick, I won’t do anything I don’t want to.”

Dick gives him a squeeze before letting go “Okay good, I won’t bombard you with safety stuff because I believe that you know it all already but I will say that if you want to come home or need someone to talk to just give me a call alright. I’ll always pick up no matter the time of day.”

Tim can’t help but smile, “Thanks Dick, it means a lot.”

Dick smiles back and stands up looking at his shut bag, “You got everything?”

Tim also stands up “Yep. I think so, I’ve also got a rucksack that I’m going to take as well, that’ll be carrying other essentials I need.”

“Got your camera?”

“Of course. Who do you take me for?”

“A little kid who used to run around the streets of Gotham on his own at night just so he could get moonlight pictures of the city?”

Tim smacks him “Shut up.”

“Do you want us to stay because we can leave if you really don’t want us here tonight Tim. Also tomorrow we don’t have to be there if you really don’t want us there.”

Tim shakes his head “I don’t mind, to either of those questions, as long as you don’t embarrass me in front of them.”

Dick lets out a laugh, “Well little brother that is a promise I cannot make.”

Tim half heartedly groans but can’t help the smile that appears on his lips. Dick leans over and wraps an arm around him, “Come on lets go finish the movies.”

* * *

 

It was nearing 1 o’clock in the afternoon when Tim decided to leave his apartment. The morning had been a bit manic as Tim made sure everything was in order with his home before he left it for who knows how long. Dick and Jason did not help at all but Tim managed to work around them, they even promised to keep an eye on his apartment while he was gone. Tim’s grateful for that but at the same time he doesn’t trust them, he had sent a text to Steph asking if she could make sure his apartment stays in one piece while he was gone.

Tim carries his things to the elevator and starts to head down, as he leaves he mentally tells his apartment bye and the corridors and even the elevator as he steps out of it. He goes to the front of the building with Dick and Jason hot on his heels and the waiting begins.

A couple minutes later Steph arrives and starts saying her farewells, she even starts to fake cry and tells Tim that he’ll be missed and forever loved. Tim just rolls his eyes and tells her she’s being ridiculous. Of course he gives her a hug in the end anyway, after all she is his best friend and he wouldn’t even be leaving if it wasn’t for her.

“Hey Blondie, Timmy here said that the guy was hot, is it true?” Jason asks Steph as they stand waiting.

Steph just raises an eyebrow and gives Tim an amused look before looking over at Jason and giving him a serious look, “Is he hot? Is he _hot?_ Trust me this guys is literally smoking, and from what I’ve seen he’ll treat our little Timmy like a king.”

Jason gives her a sceptical look “I’m taking your word on that, and he better or else I’ll be having a few words with him.”

Steph just nods agreeing with him, Dick looks highly amused by the short exchange and Tim just ends up burying his face in his hands and groaning. “I’m 24, not a 12 year old girl who has her first crush, I don’t need you guys threatening people for me.”

“We do it because we love you Tim.” Steph tells him with a grin.

The four of them all wait in silence then right up until they see a car pull up and stop in front of them, the window goes down to reveal Cassie at the driver’s seat. She gives them a wave “Hey, you ready?”

From next to her Bart leans over and makes himself known, “What’s up!”

Tim nods and starts to pick up his things to move them to the car. From the back of the car Conner appears, he instantly goes to Tim’s side and picks up the sleeping bag and takes the duffle bag off him. “I can carry it you know.” Tim tells him with a small frown.

Conner just smiles at him and starts to walk away with his things, “I know, I’m just being polite.” Tim can’t help but smile back, there’s excitement running through him and now that they’re here he can’t wait to get going.

Tim was helping Conner put his things in the back when he hears Dick ask “So gentlemen, which one of you is Conner?”

Tim immediately groans while next to him Conner gives him a confused look before stepping away and heading towards Dick. Tim watches him go as he raises his arm “That would be me. What I can I help you with?”

Dick and Jason both eye up Conner as he walks towards them. After a moment Jason looks past Conner and over at Tim, “Good choice here Timmy.” Jason then focuses his attention back to Conner, “You got the hots for my little brother correct?” Tim watches with horror as Conner hesitantly nods. “I’m just going to say this once so listen up, I don’t know you and you don’t know me, _but,_ if I hear one bad word about how you’ve treated Tim in any way he doesn’t like, I’m coming after you.”

Tim really has to give Conner his credit, the man had kept eye contact through all of Jason’s short threat. His crush just stands there and nods, accepting the words. “Trust me when I say that I don’t plan on harming him in anyway.”

Jason narrows his eyes at Conner “Uh huh. Whatever, you guys better get going.”

Tim takes that moment to go over and grab Conner’s hand and to start dragging him back to the car. Conner climbs in first and Tim follows waving at his family. Once they’re both inside the car Cassie starts the engine up and pulls away from the building. Tim can’t help but turn and wave goodbye through the back windshield window.

Once they’re out of sight Tim turns back around to face the others, “Guy’s I am so sorry for that, especially you Conner. I didn’t know he was going to do that.”

They all just laugh and Tim can feel his cheeks heat up. An arm wraps around his shoulders, “Don’t worry about it Tim. I don’t mind, though he was pretty intimidating but truth be told I think Steph is probably more scary.” Conner tells him with a wide smile.

From the front Cassie speaks up “So where to guys? What the next big stop?”

“How about Washington?” Conner offers up.

“Sure, as long as we stop in Philadelphia along the way.” Cassie says.

They all nod agreeing.

“Awesome, this is going to be awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this last chapter made sense, especially the numbers conversation. I have no idea where that idea came from to write it like that so it sort of just happened. Either way I hope it made some sense.  
> I have no idea what kind of car they should have, I did look up some but couldn't decide, so I'll leave it up to you to imagine what car they would be sharing. I was thinking something along the lines of a Land Rover Defender or something.
> 
> Anyway that's all in this little story arc that I randomly came up with. It turned out a lot different than I originally planned for it too, but no harm done I like the way it turned out.  
> Thank you all for reading this story and thank you for the kudos, hope everyone enjoyed it :D
> 
> On tumblr as awhitehead17 if anyone wants to check it out


End file.
